custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Spiders
Skull Spiders are arachnid Skull Creatures native to the island of Okoto. History The Skull Spiders are natives to the island of Okoto. They are naturally passive creatures. However, Makuta saw the potential of them to serve as an army. He crafted a Mask of Power to control them, the Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders. Thousands of years after the Mask of Creation, Mask of Control and Mask of Ultimate Power were lost in the Battle of the Mask Makers, Makuta began his campaign to retrieve his lost Masks. Granting the Lord of Skull Spiders the Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders, he commanded him and the Skull Grinder to use the Skull Spiders to find the Legendary Masks of Power. The Lord of Skull Spiders used a Skull Spider to reanimate the Skull Slicer, an ancient Okotan warrior. And so, the Skull Spiders terrorized the island of Okoto, laying waste and capturing several villages and their occupants. The Protectors attempted to fend them off but were severely outmatched. Desperate, they resolved to summon the Toa using the Prophecy of Heroes. When the Toa arrived, they and the Protectors set out to find the Golden Masks of Power, which had been crafted by Ekimu just before the Great Cataclysm. During their journey, they encountered several hordes of Skull Spiders, which were attempting to stop them. They were unsuccessful, and the Toa retrieved their Masks of Power. The Toa then journeyed to the City of the Mask Makers, where they were confronted by the Lord of Skull Spiders. After a brief battle, the Toa rose victorious over the beast and sent him falling into the chasm below. The Skull Spiders would later retrieve their fallen master and brought him to his lair, where he began to ready a retribution against the denizens of Okoto. However, the Protectors, trying to enter the City in order to aid the Toa, found the lair. A massive battle then took place, which resulted in the Protectors collapsing the ceiling of the cave on the Lord of Skull Spiders and his followers. After the defeat of both Kulta and the Lord of Skull Spiders, the Skull Warriors were left to aimlessly wander the island. Makuta, still having control of the beasts through the Golden Mask of Skull Spiders and his dark power, would use them to take control of the Warriors to attempt to fight the Toa and his brother. These attempts usually proved fruitless. Skull Spiders were among the minions of Makuta in the Shadow Realm. Abilities and Traits Skull Spiders possess the ability to take control of a being by attaching themselves to their face like a Mask. They can also take control of wildlife with the same method. The Skull Spiders themselves can only be controlled through the use of the Golden Mask of Skull Spiders. Skull Spiders have a primitive form of communication, which allows them to carry out orders and have basic thoughts and interaction with other Skull Spiders. There are several types of Spiders Spiders that have different abilities: *Blue Spiders are the strongest of the species. *Silver Spiders are the quickest and most agile. *Green Spiders have X-ray vision, which allows them to see even in complete darkness. Appearances *''Web of Shadows'' *''The Things We Bury'' *''Endgame'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Lies in the Light'' *''A New Legend'' *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Wandering'' Trivia *In the Quest for the Masks of Power activity book, several red, orange and green Skull Spiders appear.